


窃衣取温

by Echocho



Category: DCU, Justice Lords - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 这是他们之间的游戏。蝙蝠侠偷走超人的物品，再等着他去兴师问罪。





	窃衣取温

这是他们之间的游戏。  
  
  
一个月总有那么一两次，超人的东西不翼而飞。有的时候是一条腰带，一领披风。有的时候就连他刚拿出冰箱不久的冰淇淋都难逃贼手。比起卑鄙无耻的违法行为，这更像是一个别出心裁的挑衅，一次令人着恼的邀约。那个胆大包天的贼顺走他的物品，再等着他去兴师问罪。  
  
  
卡尔没有哪一次不在下定决心要制止住这种荒唐的行为，毕竟让正义领主在开会前几分钟还在提着裤子满房间找腰带是一件很不成体统的事情。他明知只要不予理睬，这聪明的贼便会自讨没趣地偃旗息鼓。但在下一次失窃发生时，他却无法按捺住焦躁。他必定要又一次地裹挟着雷霆之怒，在这小偷漆黑的洞子里拿住他，将他拍在身边随便什么平面上惩办他。  
  
  
超人做了很久的思想斗争，终于在一次漫长的寻找搭扣之旅之后决定跟蝙蝠侠谈谈。他在实施完手段毒辣的惩处之后庄重地穿好衣服，摆出领主的威严对着蝙蝠侠的后脑勺说：“你想要我过来便叫我过来，别再拿我的东西了。”而被单下的蝙蝠侠稳稳地吐了一口气，没理睬他。  
  
  
超人的物品继续失窃。  
  
  
这种事在蝙蝠侠因援助另一个宇宙的正义联盟而被逐出正义领主之后便没再发生了。  
  
  
但就在哥谭的布鲁西宝贝因开了一场盛大狂乱的派对而被超人禁足在韦恩庄园之后，超人的靴子不见了。  
  
  
☆☆★★  
  
  
当超人款款降落在韦恩大宅的窗前时，这个小偷正在厚颜无耻地试穿他的鞋。  
  
  
韦恩宅的主人背对着他，身上什么也没穿，露着一双漂亮矫健的长腿。  
  
  
光裸的脚一磨一蹭地往黑色皮革里钻。  
  
  
他用脚趾漫不经心地拨弄着皮料，又弯下腰提了提鞋跟。他将动作做得不徐不疾，肌肉收缩的样子却令超人感到周围空气陡增了几度。  
  
  
他知道超人在看。他当然知道。  
  
  
他仍然背对着他，一只脚上穿着超人的靴子，另一只脚松松地塞在靴筒里。他突然扭过头，站在那凝视着窗外的不速之客。他刀削斧凿的轮廓有一半隐藏在阴影里。他不动弹，也无言语。超人也一样。  
  
  
两人之间的对峙终结于布鲁斯的一个嘲弄的挑眉。而几乎一瞬间超人就出现在他的面前，伴随着噼啪落地的玻璃碎片。  
  
  
同时落下的还有超人灼热的吐息，全部喷在小偷的颈弯，烫得他一阵颤栗。超人低下头沿着他的肩线深吸一口气，像是野兽在确认猎物的气息。自己此时猎物的姿态令布鲁斯不可抑制地兴奋了起来，皮肤如针扎般微微刺痛。与此同时超人的手掌如一块烙铁一般贴在了他的后腰，缓缓下滑，然后被布鲁斯反手抓住。  
  
  
“超人，”哥谭的暗夜骑士眯起双眼，拿腔拿调地质问道，“你为什么在这里？”  
  
  
超人的回答是手上一用力，捞着布鲁斯的腰将他揽近。“来拿回属于我的东西。”他与骑士脸贴着脸，确保每一个字都直接送进他的耳廓里。  
  
  
骑士嗤笑一声，扭开了头。但他泛起粉色的耳朵尖却令卡尔移不开眼。  
  
  
紧接着卡尔肚子上就挨了狠狠一击。布鲁斯抬腿踹了他一脚，就是那只穿着他靴子的脚。  
  
  
这胆大妄为的贼借力向后躺倒在他的大床上，并在超人恼怒地扑过来时抬起一条腿抵住了超人的胸口。“你说，”那只踩在血红S上的脚幽幽地下滑，“你的，东西？”  
  
  
卡尔按住那只不老实的脚，使了点劲拾起来，向上拉开，刻意露出他红通通的性器。漆黑的床单将这画面映衬得绮丽又放荡。“你对此有什么问题吗？”  
  
  
布鲁斯懒散地由着他动作，“你把我在这关了一个星期了，满足了吗？”  
  
  
“你需要反省。”  
  
  
那只蝙蝠又发出一声嗤笑。  
  
  
超人当然知道他在笑什么。在对于蝙蝠侠的问题上他无可避免地犹豫不决。他将蝙蝠侠逐出正义领主，却又不取消他出入瞭望塔的权限。他封了蝙蝠洞，却又不限制布鲁斯作为哥谭宝贝的活动。  
  
  
他甚至能纵容蝙蝠侠无视他的警告，偷偷摸摸地半夜溜出去打击罪犯，却无法对布鲁西变本加厉的奢靡生活无动于衷。 所以当哥谭王子邀请各路男模女模们开狂乱泳装派对，玩得热火朝天时，他气势汹汹地将布鲁斯从肌肉健壮的男模怀里揪了起来。可这个泳裤歪斜的花花公子面对正义领主的滔天怒火却不以为然地来了句“怎么，要切我脑叶吗？”  
  
  
于是哥谭宝贝得到了他期限不明的禁闭。  
  
  
这期间超人刻意不去理睬他。可事实证明即使足不出户，蝙蝠侠也有办法搅得超人心神不宁。  
  
  
“我当然有在—”此时令超人憋气窝火的原因正像条鱼似的挺起腰，用跨部挤压住超人的硬挺，“—反、省。”他哑着嗓子一顿一顿地吐出这两个字，恶意地磨蹭着卡尔。  
  
  
而卡尔眸色一暗，用力将他按了下去。他一手锢住布鲁斯的两只手腕，将他的双臂拉高，令他如一把弓一般紧绷起来。接着他带着太阳温度的手就伸下去握住了蝙蝠侠的阴茎。这引起暗夜生物一声低沉的嘶吼。  
  
  
超人松松地圈着手中的阴茎，漫不经心地套弄着，偶尔大发慈悲地触碰到布鲁斯的敏感之处。郁结于心的恼怒令他变得危险。危险又残酷。他无视布鲁斯难受的扭动，一心维持着自己的节奏，直到布鲁斯完全地勃起他便放开了手。那双深邃又痛苦的蓝眸也不能挽回他的半点留恋。  
  
  
卡尔冷冷地看着眼前人浸湿在汗水里的额发，俯身咬了一下他的下唇，“你确实需要一个严厉的教训，不是吗？”  
  
  
他像一条眼镜蛇一般捕捉布鲁斯的唇，舌头在他口腔里煽风点火地搅动。那些滑腻的声音和恶意刮过牙龈的粗糙舌苔几乎令布鲁斯难堪了起来，他咬了卡尔一下，而卡尔只是面不改色地抽走了他肺里的氧气。直到他两眼发黑卡尔才从他口中撤离。他很恨地忍受着肺部的闷痛，超人的吻总令他狼狈不堪却又渴求得着起火来。  
  
  
超人正用指甲轻轻刮过他的人鱼线，按揉他腰侧尚在结疤的伤痕。又低头吮吻他颈侧的软肉，激得布鲁斯颤抖着摇晃着脑袋躲避。卡尔浅尝辄止地触碰他全身的敏感点，将布鲁斯吊在极度敏感又不能尽兴的地带。布鲁斯能感觉到他的高潮在堆积，他骨盆底部的肌肉一颤一颤地收缩。他硬着头皮忍耐着，离顶点仅一步之遥，每一个细胞都尖叫着发出求欢的信号。但卡尔只是一手压着他，一手隔着靴子皮料轻轻地摩挲着他的踝骨。他身处高处，冷酷地欣赏他被情欲焚烧的姿态。  
  
  
直到布鲁斯紧咬的牙关终于被一次刺痛的啃咬撬开，他忍不住咬牙切齿地咆哮“你到底在等些什么？”  
  
  
卡尔被他气急败坏的样子逗笑了，他温和地松开布鲁斯的手腕，甚至轻轻揉了揉他被捏出的红印。他说：“不，布鲁斯，可没有这么简单。”  
  
  
话音刚落他便握住他的脚踝给他仔细地把那只松松垮垮的靴子套上。接着超人一把铲起韦恩先生破门而出，飞向更衣室。  
  
  
到走廊上的时候布鲁斯浑身僵硬，他扯过超人雪白的披风，紧绷地像块石膏。  
  
  
他在紧张，兴许是担心遇见韦恩宅的老管家，或是被守在门口的军人们窥见。但超人并不在乎。  
  
  
更衣室的一面墙上被嵌入了宽阔的墙面镜，被卡尔技巧地拆了下来，平放在地板上。时至今日，布鲁斯依然为超人对翻山覆海之力的精巧控制感到惊奇。  
  
  
卡尔几近温柔地将他放在了镜子中央。

☆☆★★  
  
  
“所以拆掉我的更衣室能让你提起兴致？”一接触到冰凉镜面布鲁斯便立马翻身坐起。他冷静地仰视着浮在半空中的卡尔，不向身下的镜子投去一丝一毫的目光。他几乎算得上是正襟危坐，但卡尔却看得出他像一头蓄势的猎豹一般紧张。  
  
  
超人没有回答他。他如一枚羽毛一般悬浮在空气里，伸出手以指腹擦了擦布鲁斯有些发肿的嘴唇。超人直视着那双永不退让的眼睛。他喜欢布鲁斯的眼睛，像是午夜的雨，电光一闪便让他回到梦境里。  
  
  
“迫不及待了？”他说。  
  
  
卡尔慢条斯理地摘下他的披风，任它如一片枯叶般坠下，像是为表演揭开幕布。  
  
  
然而比披风更快落下的是超人。  
  
  
下一秒他便掐着布鲁斯的脖子将他面朝下按在镜面上。   
  
  
布鲁斯发出一声惊讶的低吼，双手胡乱推拒着镜面，在卡尔掌下颤栗着。他的侧脸贴在冰冷的镜子上。急促的喘息在镜面上凝了一层白雾。   
  
  
他的腰被抬高，双腿被拉开跪着。卡尔的视线游走在他的腰胯间。他突然用手指挑动布鲁斯腿间沉甸甸的小球，托起一个在指尖把捏。布鲁斯像是要跳起来似的猛地弓起腰，大腿迅速合拢。到现在这个混蛋就连手套都没脱一只，皮革磨蹭敏感处的触感令他阵阵发怵。他挣扎着想扭过脖子看，却被脖子上超人那只纹丝不动的手制住。超人放开在他腿间把玩的手，转而扶住他的左腿，再次用力掰开。   
  
  
他被固定成屈辱的姿势等待着。等着卡尔将他一寸寸欣赏够。  
  
  
他像一本被来回推压开的书一样摊开在卡尔面前。起起伏伏的胸膛。塌陷的后腰。肿胀的性器。肚脐下稀疏的毛发。都倒映在镜子里。倒映在超人眼里。这种过度的赤裸令他倍感难堪，却又无处可躲。  
  
  
当温热的唇舌代替手掌落上他的后颈时他如被毒刺蛰了一般抖动了一下。那条舌头热得像火炉，一路顺着脊椎往下舔吻。布鲁斯抽着气，难耐地闭起眼。  
  
  
当卡尔用舌尖刮去他腰窝里积压的汗水，却还在继续往下时，他听见布鲁斯心跳加速。显然他已经猜到卡尔要做什么了。猜到了也无妨，卡尔无所谓地心想道，并没有打算停下。直到布鲁斯飞快地抓住他的手，回过头哑着声音说，“不，别这么做。”  
  
  
卡尔差点就要被那不堪重负般塌下的眉尾撼动。但他同时也看到了布鲁斯颧骨上一点扎眼的红肿。那是刚才被他按在镜子上时磕的。那一点绯红，像是那天印在哥谭王子脸颊上的口红印。像是他们大打出手时蝙蝠侠挫伤的指关节。不论卡尔多么胸有成算，布鲁斯韦恩都能轻而易举地证明他是超人一生中最不可控的变量。  
  
  
超人抽回手，抓住他的臀肉，冷酷地开口道，“趴好别动。”他故意用拇指威胁地按了按他的穴口。卡尔知道布鲁斯不喜欢舔穴带给他的那种脆弱感和失控感。但他今天说什么也阻止不了卡尔把他按在镜子上舔开，卡尔打定主意要惩罚他的明知故犯。 在今天结束之前，他会让他明白，没人能像超人这样掌控他。  
  
  
超人两手抓住他的臀瓣掰开了他，舌头带着所向披靡的气势舔上了他的沟壑。   
  
  
布鲁斯发出一声受难般的呻吟之后便闭紧了嘴开始挣扎。而超人仅用一只手抓着他，抬手在他屁股上连抽了两下，让他充分认识到自己的抵抗是多么无用。那条超级舌头瞬间就破开了他，游向更深处品尝他。  
  
  
布鲁斯的膝盖颤抖着，他身下的镜面因他不断涌出的汗液而变得滑溜溜的。这过程既痛苦又缓慢。快感稍差一筹，尴尬却早已超标。而镜中的他两腿岔开，阴茎搏动，眉头紧锁却又满面春情。这幅极乐与痛苦交织的媚态令他羞耻得几乎撑不住自己。  
  
  
卡尔的手却在这时从他两腿间窜出，抓住他的阴茎，并和着舔弄的力度揉捏，甚至粗鲁地拉扯他的毛发。  
  
  
他很快就受不了了。超人邪恶的舌头在他体内翻转刮擦，偶尔勾住他穴口的肌肉挑逗地向外掰。他简直要一路顺着入口入侵到他的灵魂里去了，将他击碎，搅动得他分崩离析。  
  
  
“老天啊——卡尔，快停下！”   
  
  
布鲁斯破碎的喘息逐渐变成了哀鸣，承受着被超人从内而外地舔开的快意。透明的前液被从阴茎里挤出，滴在镜面上发出淫靡的滴答声。   
  
  
他试图甩开卡尔灵活的手指，这感觉太超过了，而他当然没能如愿。他开始咒骂，两腿蹬着镜面狂乱地挣扎。而卡尔的回答是用一根手指粗暴地按住他的会阴并残忍地高速搓动了起来。  
  
  
布鲁斯立即陷入了高潮。他浑身绷紧，后穴如滤网一般紧紧搅住那根滑溜的舌头。超人滥用他的超能力震动着布鲁斯的会阴和双球，逼迫着他持续吐精。   
  
  
布鲁斯眼前闪过白光，陷落在绵绵无尽的光与热里。他不知道自己是否开口求饶了，他坠入摄人心魄的云雾里，除了自己的尖叫，什么也听不见。   
  
  
他痛苦地扭动着，奋力一挣逃离了卡尔的舌头。他已说不出话来，只是如濒临绝境的囚徒一般四肢并用地向前爬去。   
  
  
可那位暴虐的君主握住他的膝弯蛮横地将他往后拖，摁着他的脊背使他趴在镜面上，让那一滩浊液沾上他的胸腹。他如魔鬼一般贴在他耳边低语道，“布鲁斯，你湿透了。”

 

☆☆★★  
  
  
“行了，别装晕。”超人扫了眼趴在镜子上装尸体的韦恩先生，扯下了沾着白色液体的手套。  
  
韦恩家主还穿着他的皮靴，汗津津地摊在狼藉一片的镜面上，一副可怜兮兮的样子。超人弯腰轻松地抓住韦恩先生的脚踝，将他的右腿向后抬起。就像撬开一条缝，纯粹的布鲁斯的味道丝丝缕缕地渗出来。接着他就被韦恩凶巴巴地踹了一脚，撤开了腿。“让我歇会儿，独裁者。”他用要死不活的声音抗议道。  
  
卡尔听到这个称呼冷笑一声，上前捉住布鲁斯的肩膀将他翻了过来。“我以为我刚刚才解放了你。”他故意在动词上加了重音，还充满暗示性地伸手摁了摁小韦恩。  
  
“那只是你肮脏的手段，唔……”卡尔突然加重力道干扰他。“你的阴谋，”布鲁斯恼火地挥开超人那只不怀好意的手，“你最终的目的是奴役我，再为你的私欲所用。”  
  
卡尔轻笑了一声，这令布鲁斯不能自持地吞咽了一下。他有时仍能窥见卡尔眼中的一点火苗，哪怕只有一瞬，却也有拨云见日的光彩。但很快那双眼睛就从镀着金光的海浪回到了千里冰封的孤堡。  
  
但那团稍纵即逝的火，让布鲁斯不可抑制地去亲吻他，挽留他。  
  
超人温柔地含着他的嘴唇，又用舌头将乱颤的悸动传递到布鲁斯的四肢百骸。布鲁斯觉得自己吞了个蜂窝下肚，心头都是颤动的蜜蜂，蜜与刺痛沉在肚底。  
  
来吧，来吧。布鲁斯手指磕磕碰碰地拆解着领主的腰带。卡尔由着他拉扯，如同要抹去伤口的疼痛那样亲吻他，之后便木心石腹地迅速抽离。  
  
布鲁斯手里抓着一条腰带，眼睁睁地看着超人像一只吃撑的白头鹰一样慢悠悠地飘至镜子的另一头降落。 _混蛋。_ 布鲁斯眯起眼，从牙缝里吐出句“你不继续你的解放大业了吗？”  
  
而那个混蛋自鸣得意地笑了，他就站在镜子边缘，有意无意地用手指摸索着缺了根腰带的裤腰。他说，“过来。”  
他冰冷的语气流转过布鲁斯的皮肤，令他如一块被夜晚冻僵的土，僵冷得片片龟裂。卡尔用那种方式命令他燃起了他的叛逆之心，随之而来的是更加狂野的服从欲望。顺从一个无所不能的外星人，将被缴了械的自己投入他强硬的掌控之中。  
  
于是黑暗骑士盛气凌人地将超人的腰带甩在一边，搭扣敲在镜面上发出突兀的啪哒声，像是宣战鸣锣。接着他便撑起还有些疲累的双腿站了起来，朝着超人走了过去。但他只迈了一步，卡尔便往后退了一步。  
  
超人不赞同地看着他，像是规劝做坏事的孩子那样摇了摇头。  
  
他们各不相下地对峙着，直到布鲁斯在卡尔的眼神里重新跪了下去。 _混蛋。_ 他再次暗骂道，四肢着地趴在镜子上，逼迫自己不去在意镜子里是一副怎样淫乱的画面。接着朝卡尔爬了过去。  
  
卡尔赞叹地注视着布鲁斯爬动时起伏的肩胛骨与收缩的腰部群肌。他的手臂很稳，大腿肌肉精妙地收放，动作间带着大型猛兽的优雅与危险。他的小腹和下体上还粘着精液，随着他的动作颤颤巍巍地往下滴。乱七八糟的白色隐没在黑色的沟壑里，裸露着的红色的阴茎与睾丸规律地来回晃动。他赤身裸体，只有脚上一双不属于他的皮靴规规整整。这双皮靴却令他比西装革履时更加赤裸。淫靡的画面无处可逃地被镜面反射，交织在卡尔的视线里。  
  
布鲁斯爬得不紧不慢，抬起头用那双利如箭矢的眼睛盯住他。他从肉欲里匍匐而来，却像是一块巧夺天工的镇纸一般压制住满纸疯野欲望，叫人不敢造次。  
  
他们之间这些性的把戏比起做爱，更像是亵渎与嘲弄，甚至是侮辱。但布鲁斯却能精准地捕捉到掩于表象之下的意义。他高傲地挑逗它，如对待一个趣味谜题一般体味它。他们都擅长于挑战对方的底线并享受新鲜的刺激。他们都太了解对方，以至于每一次见面都成了钢丝绳上的危险共舞。他们每次都倾心投入，被彼此感动，认为这是对对方信任的回馈，是一种纪念，对他们一去不复返的往昔时光的感伤回顾。  
  
当布鲁斯终于来到卡尔的身前时，两人都有些迫不及待。他将卡尔坚硬的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，直接含住了它，吞下了它全部的长度。  
  
“噢，布鲁斯——”  
  
卡尔在他上方低语着，有些凌乱地重复着他的嘴有多棒，他在镜子上爬来爬去的姿态有多美。他多少有些粗暴，罔顾技巧深深地插进这人类的喉咙。这个人类也粗砺地吞吐他，喉头涌动，甚至懒得收一收牙齿。齿刃偶尔刮擦着他，让他感觉像是被一团长满毒牙的炭火包裹。但这对于常人来说有些恐怖的经历，于他也只是极致的快感。卡尔垂眸看着这个执拗的哥谭人，想着他们为何步步相逼。  
  
他拽了一下布鲁斯的头发调整他的角度，开始用力操弄他的嘴。他抚摸着布鲁斯的后颈，告诉他他将在他的嘴里射得一滴不剩，他将灌满他的喉咙，用精液将他装得溢出汁来。  
  
布鲁斯发出不快的呜呜声。但卡尔却知道他早已浑然忘我地沉浸其中，他听着他攀升的心跳声，闻到他性欲勃发的气味，与他那双如有雷鸟呼啸的双眸对视。  
  
他在射出来的时候摸索到布鲁斯撑在他腰间的手，与他十指相扣。  
  
  
☆☆★★  
  
布鲁斯清了清嗓子，慵懒地舔了舔嘴唇，一副超脱形骸对卡尔的味道不能自拔了的样子。  
  
他硬得有点疼。而超人却还在慢吞吞地扩张他。或者说，用手指玩他。几根手指在他肠道里勾来划去，抚平湿润的褶皱，猝不及防地隔着肉轻夹他的前列腺，又将手指分开来开拓他。布鲁斯被他磨得扭来扭去，恼怒地去掐那条刀枪不入的胳膊。  
  
可他的叛乱立马被一只压在他左胸上的手掌制止了。卡尔抓揉着他的胸肌，倏尔伸开手指逮住他的乳尖又碾又夹。  
  
“舒服吗？”这位高高在上的天神歪歪头，一派天真地问。可惜他那副故作体贴的样子只赢来布鲁斯一记狠戾的瞪视。  
  
看到黑暗骑士那副恨到牙痒痒的样子，卡尔将他拉近了一点，倾身下去啄吻他的眼睛。布鲁斯奇艺于卡尔严酷之下的一点温柔。曾经他自梦魇里惊醒，卡尔也是这样一语不发地将他拉在怀里，他身体颤抖了许久，才得以靠着卡尔渐渐入睡。这位神祗铁面无私的霹雳手段之下居然还能维持着那么一点悲天悯人，这令布鲁斯惊讶又无措。  
  
然而此时他不需要什么温情蜜意，他只想要卡尔打通他，填满他，在他的身体里留下他的形状。“进来。”他几乎在咆哮了。  
  
卡尔又磨蹭了他一会儿，接着一瞬间，卡尔就嵌进了他的体内。而布鲁斯发出一声像是被捅了一刀似的的呻吟。这家伙一定用上了超级速度。他疼得倏然收紧四肢缠住了卡尔。  
  
“有点疼，嗯？”超人朝着他的耳孔吐着气，一口咬住他迅速变红的耳垂，含在嘴里碾磨，“毕竟有段时间没操过你了。”  
  
他抓住布鲁斯的前臂将他拉开，看着布鲁斯因忍耐疼痛而皱起的鼻子。卡尔有时对布鲁斯的痛苦抱有扭曲的欣赏。他知道这个人背负的疼痛，重于千重延绵的青山。这些疼痛没能摧毁他的灵魂，反而让他更加轻盈了起来。这一切令卡尔目眩神迷。  
  
他的身体也令卡尔着迷。当他拽住布鲁斯的手脚将他摊开，他紧绷的躯干，像是剑锋上的寒光。他还在努力从疼痛中缓和过来，但卡尔已失去耐心，他火急火燎地攫取着布鲁斯。破开层层拥堵上来的嫩肉，径直冲进柔软的内里，撑开他的每一道沟壑。他决绝又凶狠地捣上布鲁斯的敏感之处，以某种无人能及的方式操弄着他，令他被一波波绵延不断的快感炸得眼冒金星。  
  
而他只是抽出来，再重复这一过程，直到布鲁斯用身体牢记他的存在。  
  
布鲁斯伸展着身体发出濒死一般的哀鸣声。他被卡尔钉在阴茎上，又被抓起手放在自己的一舒一卷的肚皮上，让他感受自己被一根阴茎贯穿、填满。卡尔用染满情欲的双眼瞧着他，又带领着那只手向上移，碾轧坚硬的乳粒。布鲁斯情难自禁地揉捏起自己的乳肉，甚至用指甲掐弄着乳粒以获得更激烈的刺激。  
  
这时超人终于扯掉了他的靴子。他将布鲁斯光裸的右脚握在手里，抬了起来，配合着抽送的节奏时重时轻地揉按着他的脚心。  
  
不多久布鲁斯的呻吟里就带上了啜泣。他像是洪水之中的一块竹筏，除了追随欲望的浪潮之外别无选择。   
  
他眨掉眼角的生理泪水，透过一点朦胧注视着这个令他不能释怀的男人。  
  
他想到当他曾经的战友们要求他对那些背叛作出解释时，他回答：“我曾经总以为非这样不可，我害怕去思考其他可能性。但他们让我看到别样也可。”   
  
但他与卡尔之间却是纯粹的非此不可，没有二选。他们纠缠彼此太久，习惯到其他的选项都失去意义。  
  
他瞧着卡尔将他的两腿掰开，把他摆成他想要的姿势。他既不反抗他，也不协助他。他的灵魂像是凭空升腾起来，在半空中冷眼瞧着他们。既不约束也不宽恕。  
  
这个外星人用一种毁灭性的眼神盯着他，似乎瞄准了他血肉中的磷，要将他的骨头都烧尽。他知道他该做出选择。但在万不得已的那一刻降临之前，也只好拉着灵魂的尾巴坠入灼热的情欲里。   
  
“你在想什么？”白色的领主俯身亲吻他锁骨中央的凹陷，又将他侧过身来，好顶撞那些难以触及的脆弱之处。  
  
“你。”布鲁斯气喘吁吁地回答道，汗水溅落在明晃晃的镜面上，“啊…你，克拉克…卡尔…”一条腿被侧抬着搭在卡尔肩上，难以言喻的酸涩感在小腹卷成一团，令他瑟瑟发抖。  
  
可这个回答似乎并不能让领主满意。他拉扯着布鲁斯的乳尖，在他胸口啃咬，力度足够留下欢愉的痛楚。他知道这令布鲁斯疯狂。果然这个哥谭人不顾一切地蠕动抗争了起来，他像是一只被蜘蛛网住的猎物，挣扎只令他被情欲的网愈缠愈紧，最终难逃被吞吃入腹的命运。  
  
卡尔牢牢箍住布鲁斯的腰加速抽送了起来，一步步将他送上顶端，却又在他临近高潮时停顿下来，静止在布鲁斯的肚子里专心享受肠道一张一弛的抽搐。等到布鲁斯咒骂着从巅峰跌落，他便再做一次。  
  
他以不容置疑的口吻开口道，“你是我的，布鲁斯。你应当铭刻在心。”  
  
是的。是的。是的。布鲁斯混乱地摇晃着脑袋，饱经折磨的呻吟里夹杂着他绝望的回答。  
  
但直到他的声音因不断重复肯定的回答而嘶哑，超人才善心大发地给予他足够的刺激。他又长又深地扎进布鲁斯体内，变换着角度，用坚硬的前段碾揉深处湿滑的软肉。  
  
布鲁斯尖叫着感到久违的高潮在他肚子里绽裂开来，沿着他身体里的网路摧枯拉朽地烧到每一个角落。他眼前一片白芒，耳边嗡嗡作响如沉入水下。卡尔嘟囔着些什么，他没有停下，仍然在他过度敏感的身体里驰骋。  
  
布鲁斯被这淋漓尽致的快感打得支离破碎，手指脚趾痉挛着抖成一团。而卡尔却继续抽插着他。他看着布鲁斯的双眼涣散着朝上翻着，难以克制地亲吻他，吮吸着他的舌尖，嘀咕着一些“你真美”和“回到我身边”之类的胡话。直到布鲁斯失去了意识卡尔才最终释放在他的体内。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自与朋友的讨论和生命中不可承受之轻


End file.
